Puppy Love
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: The Uchiha brothers, Madara and Izuna finally starts school. Santa Claus, teachers, candies, time outs. And of course, love triangles. So exactly...Who are they again? Just your average Japanese family. IzunaxOC MadaraxOC Drabble series
1. Differences

Third Person

"I wanna be a docter when I grow up!"

"I wanna be a laywer!"

"What about you Madara?" The teacher asked.

"I would continue with my father's company."

"Thats great!..." The teacher smiled, as what has expect from Madara. "So, Izuna! What do you want to be when you grow up?" Their teacher asked, bending down to him with a smile.

Madara glanced at his brother, curious what he was going to say. If he was going for the same answer. That'll make them rivals from now on. They never have been, Izuna never seemed to be competitive, and ambitious as he is.

"Hm...I wanna...Become, Souban of Japan!!" He shouted with proud.

Madara hmph'ed. _Typical Izuna..._

_The whole class fell silent._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mrs Uchiha, I'm slightly concerned about your son's future."

"Oh? And that is?.."

"...Today, I asked the kids what they wanted to be when their older. Izuna...He answered that he wanted to be the Souban of Japan."

"..I see.... And what did you say?"

"The whole class fell silent. Quite awkward of course."

Soiyuki sighed, "...I'll talk to him."

The teacher nodded. "It would be the best to."

"Is there anything else?"

The teacher smiled. "Apart from that, I'm very impressed with Madara's new report."

Soiyuki sighed, "I'm glad. I didn't get a chance to read it. Izuna had his own homework, and then I... I wasn't feeling well. What was it about?"

"Just the usual, he came top 1 in each of his classes."

"Though...Just one little thing I'm worried about Madara."

"Yes? What is it? Is he alright?" She asked, worried.

"Well.....That day, I saw him lifting up one of the girl student's skirt....I told him off for it, but Izuna started to copy Madara. I understand, Izuna always looked up Madara as a role model..."

Soiyuki sweatdropped at the story. "I'll have a chat with him about it. It shouldn't happen again! ^^;" In the other room, she could hear Michio laughing. It was obvious he was eavesdropping.

The teacher suddenly heard the laugh. "Uh..." She shifted her head, seeing who laughed.

Soiyuki's brow twitched, "Ignore him.. He's just... An idiot."

"HEY!" Michio shouted from the other room. Soiyuki shook her head.

She smiled and sweatdropped.

"Well, I'll make sure Madara stops his Tom Peeping.. And I'll also make sure to keep him away from Michio in the proccess," Soiyuki said, smiling.

She nodded. "That would be the best."

Soiyuki nodded, "Is there.. Anything else?"

"Thats all."

Soiyuki nodded again, "Okay.. I guess I'll pick up Izuna and Madara then, and we'll be heading home."

* * *

Madara sat beside the window. Watching the scenary outside the window of the car shift, while Izuna's eye lids dropped. But came up again.

Michio drove while Soiyuki sat in the Passenger's seat. She would wait till they got home to talk to Madara. Until then... "Michio? Stop teaching them those things."

"Wha?" Michio questioned. Soiyuki glared at him, "YOU'RE the reason he did it. So stop teaching them,... It..." SHe sighed, "It was bad enough training YOU..."

Michio twitched, and continued driving.

"We'll tell you about it when we get home," Soiyuki answered, looking back at him calmly.

Michio was still twitching.

"What is it?!" Izuna asked, being curious.

Soiyuki smiled at him a bit, "Wait till we get home. It's nothing exciting, really."

Michio snorted, and Soiyuki hit him with the nearest thing she could find, which was the mail. He went back to twitching.

"Hmph.." Madara continued to stare out the window.

Soiyuki, hearing him, looked at him. "Hm? What is it, Madara?"

"...Can we go out for sushi?" He asked, even though he seemed mature for his age. He still wanted his favourite food.

She rose a brow, but looked to Michio. He shrugged. "Okay...," She smiled a bit, "It'll be celebration for that new report your teacher likes, Madara."

"Report? Oh! How was mine?" Izuna asked.

"Hm.." Michio rose a brow, waiting for her reply as much as his son. "...She liked it! ^^;"

"Heh!" Izuna fisted his chest in proud.

Soiyuki chuckled, a little nervous, as she continued flipping through the mail.

"Oh by the way dad.." Izuna shuffled through his school bag. "I forgot to give back these." He unbuckled his seat belt, leaning towards the front. Izuna held a play boy magizine in his hands.

Michio's brow twitched more and more. Soiyuki looked to the mail dully. "heh..Heh...Heh...." Michio mumbled, before saying, "Um... Put those.. back in your bag, Izuna... Like NOW..." Soiyuki shook her head as she flipped through the mail, "Don't worry Michio... I have Play Girl in my drawer." Michio's fist tightened as he kept twitching.

"Play girl? Whats that?" Izuna asked.

"Its porn books for women." Madara answered.

Soiyuki sweatdropped, but nodded, "..Correct..."

"Oh, YOU can teach them that, but I can't?" Michio asked. Soiyuki looked at him dully. "I just told him he was right that Play Girl was porn for girls, I DIDN'T tell him how to be a porn star, Michio."

Izuna blinked, then sat back to his seat, still blinking.

Madara glanced at his parents. "So this is what you were going to talk to us about?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Soiyuki asked, looking at him."Well, I suspected that our teacher told us about our behaviors."

"Behaviors?" Soiyuki questioned, wanting him to explain.

"How we were harrassing the girls in our class."

"Well at least he's honest," Michio muttered under his breath.

"I also scolded at Izuna for trying to get near Jondora."

"So what if I do!?"

Madara looked at him. "She's a Hanazaki."

"So?!"

"So? Her family is rivals with ours. You dont make friends with them."

Izuna covered his ears. "BLABLABLA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" He shouted while Madara tried to speak calmy with him.

Soiyuki sighed; This sounded like a VERY familiar argument. "Izuna! Calm down!"

"Izuna!" Madara shouted.

"What?! Your just pissed because Mystery has a crush on me!" He said as Madara growled, glaring at him. He tackled on his younger brother.

"IZUNA! MADARA!" Soiyuki shouted, reaching back and grabbing a hold of Madara's collar(since he sat behind her seat anyways), and pulled him back into his seat.

"Ha!" Izuna snickered at his brother. "And mum said my name first!" He pointed.

Madara growled again, ready to give him another tackle.

"Madara!" Soiyuki snapped quickly, tugging on his collar. "That's enough, the both of you! Izuna, stop teasing your brother! Madara, stop tackling your brother!" By this time, Michio had pulled over, counting the seconds that passed on he watch, timing it all.

"Well he started it!" Izuna shouted.

"I was just doing what an elder brother should be doing!" Madara shouted back.

Soiyuki sighed as Michio muttered, "Three minutes..."

She then glared at Izuna, "It doesn't matter who started it. Even if it did, YOU were the one to get Madara mad enough."

Glaring to Madara, she said, "And I understand you're trying to be an older brother, but older brothers DO NOT attack their younger brother!"

Izuna mumbled something, but crossed his arms.

"He made me do it!" Madara said.

"No one ma-" "Four minutes," Michio said.

Soiyuki sighed, "No one MADE you do it, Madara. You chose to because he teased you. While he shouldn't have teased you, you shouldn't have attacked him."

"Exactly! Its his fault for teasing me"!

"Maybe, but that doesn't give you the right to attack him!"

"Hmph.." He gave another glare to Izuna, then resumed back to his seat.

Michio smirked, "Right at the five minute mark. I thought I'd have to come back there too..." He then started the car, and started driving again.

Izuna glanced at Madara, catching his eye contact. He stuck his tounge out, then Madara kicked him on the leg.

"OW! MUM! MADARA JUST KICKED ME!" Izuna shouted.

Michio twitched, "Too good to be true."

"Michio, I can han-" Before she could finish, Michio had pulled over and stepped out of the car, slamming the door in the proccess. "Oh God..." Soiyuki mumbled; He was going to make a scene.

Michio walked to the back, and opened the door. "Out," he ordered, looking at his two sons.

Izuna pouted, unbuckling his seat belt. He went out along with Madara.

Michio sighed and tightened his belt. Grabbing a hold of his sons' wrists, he began to drag them to the wooded area beside them.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Soiyuki mumbled. She hated when he did this as people began to stop to watch.

Izuna punched Madara on the arm softly, glaring. Madara punched him back harder, as they began fighting again.

Michio then roughly grabbed each of them back the back of the hair, and pulled them apart. "That is ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, Izuna spotted Mystery walking past them. _Time to get my revenge_...He thought, "Hey Mystery!" Izuna waved.

Michio growled, now irritated. Everyone was gone now, and he began to drag the boys into the woods, muttering about getting his belt out.

Blinking, staring at the Uchiha brothers being dragged into the woods. Mystery noticed Soiyuki sitting in the car, going up to her. She greeted her.

Soiyuki smiled, "oh, hello Mystery! How are you? ^^;"

"..They argued for more than five minutes.."

"...Is that a bad thing?"

Soiyuki paused, "For Michio, yes..."

In the woods, Michio shoved the boys into an area big enough and sat down on a rock. "Okay, boys. Duke it out."

"...What are they going to do?"

Soiyuki sighed, "He's going to have them fight their anger out... And then they'll come back, and the boys will be bruised up... Like every other time..."

"...Hes going...To...Beat them up?"

"Oh, no! He's going to have them beat each other up..." Soiyuki explained with a sweatdrop.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"It'd be useless... He always does this..." Soiyuki said, shaking her head.

"And besides, as they always say, the best way a man forgives another man is by giving him a black eye," Soiyuki mumbled.

She sighed, wanting to stop them but couldn't. Taking her bag off, she placed it on the ground and sat on it, waiting.

"Dear, please, sit in the car with me," Soiyuki said, shaking her head.

Mystery shook her head. "I can see them first if they come out of the forest." She replied.

Soiyuki shrugged, "Alright then."

Back in the woods, Michio waited. "Hmph.." Madara, being too prideful, crossed his arms stubbornly. Izuna stood there, doing the same thing as Madara. But not being prideful.

Michio sighed, "We're not going anywhere until you two brickheads duke it out. So..?"

After a while of waiting, Mystery got impatient. "Can I go and check on them?" She asked.

Soiyuki nodded, "They shouldn't be too far...But I should go with you."

Getting up, not bothering to dust herself, she ran towards the wood. Knowing Soiyuki would follow behind. Soiyuki stepped out of the car and suddenly felt a tremendous pain in her ankle. She bit her lip and ignored it, knowing Mystery needed someone with her in the woods. So, ignoring the pain best she could, she followed Mystery.

As they reached the woods, Mystery and Soiyuki spotted where they were.

The three spotted them, Izuna. Who glanced at Madara evilly, "Hey Mystery!" He shouted, waving at her. She ran up to them, "You okay?" She asked. "I'm fi-"

"Never been better!" Izuna cutted off Madara's sentence. "Oh hey mum!" He waved at his mother.

Soiyuki smiled, "Hello boys.."

Michio's eyes narrowed at her, but he looked back to his sons. "They were just calming down, actually."

"Can you forgive them?" Mystery asked bluntly.

"Eh?" Michio twitched, "Mystery, they're just being punished. It's nothing personal, it's a lesson. And maybe next time, they won't fight in the car..."

Looking up at him with her puppy eyes, pleading. "Please?...Mr. Uchiha.." She asked, about to tear any second.

"Mystery.. Like I said... It isn't personal.. I'm their father. UNless they kill someone, they're always forgiven..."

She sighed, then stared at the ground hopelessly.

Soiyuki shook her head, "Mystery, he forgives them."

Her eyes enlightened. "Really?!"

Soiyuki nodded, "Really."

Mystery gave a hug to Michio. "Thank you!" She said happily.

Michio blinked, and rested his(compared to her) big hand on top of her head, and ruffled her hair. "No problem.."

* * *

**No reviews? No updates.**

**Story getting deleted?**

**Heh, you'll be missing the juicy parts D**


	2. Love Triangles

Third Person

"..Mother?" Madara mummered.

"...How do I...Get...A girl to..Like me?" He asked.

"How to....? Well.. It depends on the girl, really." Soiyuki said.

"But I dont like her though!" He quickly denied, blushing.

Soiyuki chuckled behind her hand a bit, before smiling and nodding, "Alright, you don't like Mystery! I believe you."

"But to get someone like Mystery to like you... You have to talk to them. Be yourself around them. Not be stubborn and mean. And give it time. You cant get someone to like you right away," She said.

"But...She likes...Someone else."

"Well, that's only natural. Just give it time, be patient."

He sighed, maybe he should ask his dad.

* * *

"Hey...Father." Madara walked up to his dad.

"Hey son, whats up?"

_The ceiling.._

"...Dad.." First time calling him that. "....How did you get...Mom?" First time calling her mum also.

Michio blinked at the question, then thought back to it. It caused him to laugh a bit. "Madara.. It took me..." He quickly counted, "Fourteen years to get your mother."

Madara blinked. "Fourteen...Years?"

Michio nodded, "She didn't like me at first. But I liked her. I liked her a lot. So I tried my hardest to get her to like me. Nothing ever worked. When we turned eighteen, things changed. We became closer. I changed. I stopped trying to smother her with my obsessive-ness, and I was myself around her. We were 22 when we married."

Madara sighed, so getting a girl was that hard. "...But, it doesn't take Izuna that long...And he gets girls naturally liking him." He replied bitterly, with hints of jealousy.

Michio rose a brow, before thinking to his brother. "..Some guys are like that. But you know what? They only like him a little. They don't like him A LOT. that's the key to getting a girl. They need to like you a lot."

Madara sighed, "This is much harder than I thought.." He said.

Michio laughed, "Of course it is!"

Madara scratched his head. "Well...What does girls like?"

"Flowers. Puppies, and kittens..." Michio thought to a moment he shared with his wife, and said, "Dancing."

"But...Jondora doesn't like that stuff."

"Jondora's different. Ever girl is."

"...Eh?"

"Some girls are different than other girls. Some boys are different than other boys. Everyone likes different things. For isntance, your mother likes dancing, and cooking. Aunt Tatsuki likes flowers and wrestling."

"...I see."

* * *

"Hey Izuna.."

"Hm?"

"....How did you get...Mystery to like you?"

Izuna blinked, his old brother is actually asking _him_ for advice? "..."

Madara coughed, "Izuna?"

"Well...." He laughed. "...I'm not gonna tell you!" Truthfully, he didn't know himself.

He grew an anime vein. "What?! Why not!?"

Izuna smiled, "Well!! Unless if you say I'm cool and awesome!"

"...." Madara fell speechless, "...Just...That?"

He blinked, "Why?"

Madara sighed, "Izuna, you are cool and awesome.." He mumbled.

Izuna grinned and fisted his chest. "Of course!" As Madara sweatdropped sympatheticlly.

"Well! I think it started on last valentines!"

"......_That_ last valentines?"

* * *

_Madara went to look for her, and saw the little girl sobbed, sitting on the ground while leaning on the wall._

_He sighed and looked at the valentines card on his hand. Glancing back at her, he thought it wasn't the right time to give her the present. _

_About to walk away, but stopped when he saw his brother walking past, noticing Mystery crying._

"_You okay?" Izuna asked, crouching down infront of her._

"_Go away!" She said._

_  
"Well, you can tell me whats wrong!"_

"_Its n-nothing.."_

_Izuna blinked, and realized what happened when he saw a card and chocolate in her hand. It was the same one since morning, "Let me guess, you dont have a valentines?"_

_Mystery continued to sob. "A-all my friends does.."_

_He smiled, "I can be your valentines!"_

_She looked up, revealing soggy, red eyes. "Really?!"_

"_Of course!"_

* * *

Madara's eye twitched.

_He_, could've been the one that Mystery liked. If it wasn't for Izuna.

"You little...." Madara tackled his brother down and started to fight again.

"MUM!!" Izuna shouted, "NEE-SAN'S ATTACKING ME!"

Soiyuki sighed, and headed into the room where Izuna's voice was.

"Stop being such a coward!" Madara said.

Soiyuki blinked at the sight. "Madara, stop it," She said as she reached to grab a hold of each of her sons.

"Hmph..." Madara glared at Izuna who poked his tounge out at him, as he tried to give him another punch but was stopped by Soiyuki.


	3. The birds and the bees

Third Person

"Mum! Nee-san wont tell me what sex means!"

Soiyuki suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "Eh?..." She looked over her shoulder to Izuna and smiled nervously, and wide. "It means gender, Dear, of course!"

"But...I saw this girl mention about _having_ sex with her boyfriend. What does having a _gender_ mean then?"

"...It means they're going to have a baby, I suppose!" She said, still smiling nervously.

"But doesn't have a baby mean give birth?"

"Yes..."

"She's going to give birth...To her boyfriend?" Izuna seemed more confused then ever.

"No...It means, she'll have a baby with her boyfriend!"

"But, how do they do that?"

".....Um.. Well, you see, dear.." Suddenly, Michio walked in, and Soiyuki blinked. "Michio!! Izuna just had a question for you!!" She exclaimed before rushing away.

Izuna blinked, "Dad, Nee-san wont tell me what sex means. And Mum didn't explain it properly, so can you tell me?"

Michio blinked, and sighed, seeing as, instead of "Welcome home!", he recieves a _"What does sex mean?"_... "It... It's wrestling, son. Illegal wrestling until you have a marriage permit. You're underage, so it's illegal, son."

"But, yesterday I just watched wresting matches. And some of the wrestlers weren't married! And plus, Nee-san and I wrestle all the time!"

"It's wrestling between a man and a woman."

"But I dont see you and Mum do it..."

"We...Do it...In private, son."

"...So Dad, does that mean a man and a women have to wrestle to have kids?"

"It...Does."

"Oh...Who wins between you and mom?"

"I...Do."

"But...What happens if you are not married and wrestle?"

"....You go to jail. For a very, very long time.."

"...How long?"

"Fourty four years..."

"...But my teacher has kids before marriage. So she must wrestled!...And she isn't in jail."

"Maybe she adopted them.."

He shook his head, "No..."

"...Married twice?"

"No..."

"...Maybe she already went to jail!"

"She's only 20.."

"Um...wouldn't the police catch her if she was in public as a criminal?.." Izuna remembered somethings he heard his grandpa talk about.

Michio sighed, "I dont know, son.."

"...Dad, are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course! Would a cop lie?"

He blinked, "Like the time you told Mum you didn't go to a bar, but you did."

Michio sweatdropped, hoping Soiyuki didn't hear that. "Ask your grandfather then!"

Izuna scratched his head, "Okay..."

Michio then scrambled off, a little embarrassed.

* * *

"Grandpa...Nee-san wouldn't tell me what it means, Mum didn't explain enough. And Dad just made it more confusing..."

"...Sex?" Reizo asked, wide-eyed.

"How did you know?"

"...I'm your grandfather. I know."

"Okay! So can you tell me?"

"..."

"....."

"...You're too young to know about it," Reizo mumbled simply.

"I'm smart enough! I can even catch up to Nee-san in some classes!"

"Grandpa! Just pleaseeee tell me?"

"....." Sighing, Reizo started with a, "There's something I want to tell you. It's called the birds and the bees..."

"And?"

His grandfather bent down and whispered in this ear.

"...."

At dinner, Izuna sat there. Eyes widen, frozen like a statue. While Madara ignored him and started eating.

"...What is it, dear? Are you alright?" Soiyuki asked Izuna.

He nodded, still eyes widen, not blinking.

"...What happened?"

"...." Izuna didn't say anything.

"So what did you tell Izuna, Michio?"

"..I told him what my father told me."

"....No. You did NOT tell him it was wrestling that's illegal unless you have a permit, did you?"

"...Of course not! Learn to take a joke, dear."

"You did..."

Madara looked at them, "...I'm eating."

* * *

Mystery sighed, "Nee-san! Safaria wont tell me what sex means!"

* * *

**_Revieww? :D_**


	4. Noises

Third Person

At night, Izuna was on this way back to his room from the bathroom. Until he passed his parents, hearing strange noises. "Shh! You'll wake the kids!" He heard his Dad whisper while his mum was making loud noises. He turned the knoorknobe and opened it. "Mum?.."

"Yes dear?.." Soiyuki replied, lying down in bed with the sheets covered infront of her. It was too dark, he couldn't see any of them.

"Are you okay?.." He asked.

"I'm fine dear. Just.. Just a stomach-ache."

"Whats going on?" Madara, in his blue dark coloured pyjamas appeared next to Izuna with a cup of water.

"Its...Nothing dear."

Madara narrowed his eyes at Izuna, "Stop interrupting them..."

"Its alright, son." Michio sighed.

"Izuna. Come here." Madara said, grabbing his hair and pulling him. "Ow! Ow!"

Michio rose a brow, but shrugged and turned back to Soiyuki. "Continue?" He asked. She sighed, and nodded.

Madara closed the bedroom of Izuna's door. "What're you doing in my room?" Izuna asked, pointing at him.

He sighed. "When you hear something like that, dont just open the door like that.."

Izuna blinked. "Why not?"

"...Well...Remember how I gave you...That talk?"

"About me giving you socks as christmas presents every year?"

"No.."

"The easter bunny?"

"No.."

"The one how I put ice cubes in your boxes?"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Er...Nevermind." Izuna quickly said, avioding eye contact with him. Rememerbing that Madara didn't give him a talk on it.

He sighed. "The one..." And began to whisper in his ear.

"......." Izuna's eyes widen. "Oh...Yeahh.."

Madara sighed and nodded. "...Get it?"

"But...What has this got to do with that?"

His older brother frowned.

"...."

"......"

"...."

"...."

"I still dont get it." Izuna stated.

His eye twitched, pissed of why he is born firsted.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Michio asked.

She hissed, groaning slightly. "Gentle Michio..."

* * *

Izuna's eyes widen much more from last time, especially after getting forced to listen to them.

"Now you get it?" Madara whispered, taking his ear off their parent's door.

Izuna stood there, not moving a bit at all.

"...Izuna?" Madara spoke.

"..."

"Izuna?"

"...."

He sighed, then began to carry Izuna back to his own room.

* * *

Michio then looked back at Soiyuki. "How is it?" He said, pausing from him masaging her sore ankle.

"Its better..." She said. "Thanks."

"I hope they didn't hear any of that.." Michio mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Reviews deskua?**

**XD**

**Reviews desu :D**


	5. Length and with

Third Person

"See, I told you." Madara said, nodding.

Izuna got angry. "But thats not fair..." He said. "How come your one is is longer and bigger?!"

Madara sighed. "I'm born first, I'm your _onii-chan_. Its just right tha-"

"Not fair! Not fair!" Izuna said, measuring it again.

"..." Madara waited.

"Ehhh!!" He crossed his arm. "Not fair!"

Madara kept waiting, his hand held out. "Well?"

Pouting and with slighty hesitation. He threw his bag of chips at Madara.

Catching it swifty before it smashed onto his face, Madara stood up. "Thank you." He said, sliding open the door and leaving the room.

Scratching his head, Izuna kept wondering how Madara's is longer and bigger. "This is not fair!"

* * *

"Mum!" Izuna shouted. "How come Madara is born first?!"

"Its _Onii-chan!"_ Madara shouted, reminding him of respect. Izuna poked his tounge out towards Madara, who hmph'ed and ignored it.

Soiyuki raised an eye brow. "Sweetie, I suppose its...How it works."

He pouted. "But how come his one is longer and bigger?!"

"...His one?"

Izuna nodded. "I even measured it!"

Soiyuki blinked, getting a bit of idea from it. "Well...Some boys just...Have theirs..Bigger."

"But why Onee-san?!"

His mother sighed again. "Well...Michio!" She called out.

A few seconds later, Michio walked into the kitchen with a newspaper in his hand. "Whats wrong?"

"Izuna wants to talk to you." She said. "I'm busy cooking."

"Okay..." Michio said, nodding. He sat down at the table, "What is it, Izuna?"

"How come Madara'-"

"Onii-chan!" Madara shouted from the living room.

Izuna pouted. "How come Onii-chan's one is bigger?!"

"...." Michio blinked, "Um, well.... He's older."

"Exactly! Everyone keeps telling me that! But why?!"

"He was born first!" Micho replied dumbly, smiling.

He pouted. "...Not fair.." Said Izuna with a mumble.

Michio patted his shoulder, "I know, son... I know."

"...Can you show me yours?"

"...No."

"Why?!"

"..Because... Mine is...WAY bigger than yours..." Michio said.

Soiyuki rolled her eyes at Michio.

"Ohh! Can I see then?!"

"No."

He frowned with dissapointment. "Well...Can you at least tell me how to make it big and long?"

"Are you SURE you know what he's talking about, Michio?" Soiyuki asked.

Michio paused. "....Show me it first," He said.

"Na ah!" Izuna shook his head. "You aren't showing me yours!"

"I'm your father, I don't have to!"

"Then I'm not showing mine!"

"...Show me yours, and then I'll show you mine."

Soiyuki shook her head at her immature husband.

"You know what? I bet Onee-chan bribed you with those magizines again!"

"Eh....?" Michio asked, blinking.

"AGAIN?" Soiyuki asked, looking over.

"Uh.." Izuna glanced over at his mum. "Nevermind! I'll ask someone else!" He said, then dissapeared.

* * *

Izuna layed on the tatami mats on his stomache, staring. "What am I not doing right?!"

The door slided open, Madara stepped in. "Still upset?" He said.

Izuna pouted, ignoring him.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you how to get it big and long..."

"You will?" His eyes brightened up. "Yay! Thank you Onii-chan!" He said, jumping him and giving him a big hug. Madara took a step back, causing Izuna to fall on his face. "Ow.."

"Have you been giving it enough water?" Madara asked.

"...How much is enough?"

He sighed. "Izuna, when taking care of _a plant_, you must know how much water it needs."

* * *

**Ehehe...Reviews? xD**


	6. Bento lunches

Soiyuki held the extra tempura in her chopsticks.

There was Izuna's bento, and there was Madara's. Both of them had contained their favourite lunches; nearly the same. Both of them have gotten two tempuras each. But somehow, she managed to cook an extra one. She hates wasting food.

Now, theres the question. Who should she give it to?

Madara, he's always been the oldest...

The tempura is held ontop of Madara's lunch.

....

But, judging by Izuna's personality. He would definitely cry about it all day.

....

The tempura is now held ontop of Izuna's lunch.

But, Madara would give her that silent look. He would always to do that to Soiyuki when she goes on Izuna's side of fighitng over toys.

She sighed. She isn't hungry, and doesn't want to eat it.

Soiyuki glances over at Michio's bento, it was already pakced and wrapped. She isn't going to go through all the trouble to un-pack it and put the tempura in. After how long it took her to wrap it.

Maybe if she secretly fed it to one of the boys?

Madara, he wouldn't want to eat it unless she told Izuna the extra one is given to him.

Izuna, he would start to brag about how Soiyuki _secretly_ fed him the extra tempura instead of Madara.

Sigh.

The rubbish bin is just in the corner. But, it would seem to be a great waste for such a tempura to be thrown away. After all, Soiyuki always cooks the perfect tempuras.

But, Madara is the mature one out of her sons...So...She'll give it to Izuna.

She held the tempura ontop of Izuna's lunch box.

I'll make this up for you..Madara.

...

Her hand froze.

No, she can't do it.

It would break her heart, and Madaras if she did this..

...

She held it over Madara's lunch box.

...

Soiyuki sighed, not sure what to do with the tempura now.

...

"Morning." Michio, her husband greeted her. Planting a small kiss on her cheek, then biting off the tempura held in between her chopsticks. Grabbed his bento box, and left to work.

...

Problem solved.

As she starts wrapping the lunch boxes, she remembers that there was only _one_ fruit drink in the refridgirator.

...

Oh dear.


End file.
